myimmortalfandomcom-20200214-history
B'loody Mary Smith
B'loody Mary Smith, born Hermione Granger, is ostensibly based on the character of the same name from Harry Potter. The author, however, takes a rather creative way of putting her own touch on the character. Appearance and Personality In Chapter 8, B'loody Mary is described as having "long waste-length gothic black hair", "eyes like blood" ''that she wears contact lenses on and pale white skin Chapter 8. There is no mention of her trademark bushy hair or buckteeth. While in the original series Hermione was bookish and rule-abiding, B'loody Mary isn't. Tara does not mention her being interested in either reading or magic, but instead, like the rest of her "goff" clique, B'loody Mary apparently enjoys attending "goffic" concerts and doing "''pot, coke and crak" with her friendsChapter 17. She also appears to have homicidal and antisocial tendencies, as she murders Willow and refers to it as "kawai"Chapter 16. Background Hermione, as it turns out, is a vampire, who was kidnapped at birth. Her mother was a witch who was killed by Voldemort; her vampire father committed suicide out of depression soon after. Hermione's troubled past still haunts her, causing her to have nightmares and be depressedChapter 8. She also speaks JapaneseChapter 16, even though the only words she appears to know are "kawaii" or "kawai". While attending Hogwarts, she switched Houses, apparently from Griffindoor to Slytherin, likely due to her gothik demeanor. She also discovered that her real surname is "Smith" and started calling herself B'loody Mary, which we can only assume was chosen during a drunken game of Scrabble. She is part of Ebony's clique, member of her band, Bloody Gothic Rose 666 and appears to be in a relationship with Navel, as she goes out with him on a triple date. At one point, B'loody Mary was in possession of a "Time Toner," which allows her to go back in time. Professor Trevolry mentions this when she tells Ebony to go back in time and seduce Voldemort. Role in "My Immortal" B'loody Mary occasionally serves the role of secondary best friend to Enoby, second to Willow. She is often shown sympathizing with or engaging in friendly discussion with Enoby. For the most part, though, she's just another satellite goth character whose main purpose is to hover around Ebony. B'loody Mary first makes an appearance when Ebony intrudes their potions class to scream at Vampire, with a naked Draco following suit to plead his innocence. She smiles at Enoby "understatedly"Chapter 8 and a pause is kindly made to describe her appearance and new backstory. After Draco finds out about Voldemort's blackmail of Ebony and has an angry outburst, B'loody Mary tries to comfort Ebony, but is told to "fuck off" Chapter 11. Interestingly, this does not further impact their friendship, since she appears in the the subsequent chapter to compliment Ebony's appearance. During Tara and Raven's falling-out, B'loody Mary is succinctly promoted to Ebony's best friend after Willow's expulsion, and even did Enoby the favor of murdering her, as she confesses while they watch "some goffic movies". B’loody Mair calls the deed "kawai". The two friends discuss new goffic stores in Hogsmade and proceed to check them outChapter 16. However, the change regarding Raven only lasts for one chapter, as Tara undoes everything that happened to Willow in an attempt to win Raven back. Ebony goes shopping with B'loody Mary, visiting Tom Rid's store, whereas later the two of them, Willow, Diabolo, Vampire and Navel go to Hogsmeade in Draco's flying Mercedes-Benz, do several hard drugs, and watch the MCR concert. When it is revealed that it's been hijacke by "Vlodemort and da Death Deelers", she flees with "every1" elseChapter 17. In Chapter 24 her and Ebony attend "deviation", where it is revealed that she is the goff who gets along with Professor Trevolry particularly "grate", likely because Trevolry is a fellow goff. She also aids the "time toner" plan, helping Ebony to get dressed for the trip Chapter 31. Ghost of You Tara and Raven wrote a collaboration story, only lasting one chapter, giving us another goth portrayal of Hermione. During her summer vacation in America, her abusive, neglectful parents (Raven states that this is possible because it's never implied it's not true. Obviously, if the canon Hermione DID have such horrible parents, it would have had a noticeable impact on her character, not to mention redundant with Harry's terrible life with his aunt's family.) revealed they were actually her adoptive parents and her real family was a wizarding one. Her parents refused to tell her who her real parents were, so in her rage Hermione, now calling herself Maya, murders them. Somehow, the Ministry have no idea whatsoever about this. For the rest of the summer, Maya lives in Cho Chang's Tokyo apartment with Ginny, and they become close. As a goth, she wears black lipstick (which she checks via a black makeup mirror) and has nearly waist-length, newly dyed black hair and eyes which she made emerald via magic. Her gothic attire is a black leather 'bustier' a blue paid mini trimmed with black lace, blood-red lipstick (somehow with the black one earlier), and matching eyeshadow. She has pale skin from a lack of sunlight, and is slender but with curves in all the right places. When she turns on her iPhone (Raven at the start claims she doesn't care when Harry Potter takes place, in her story it takes place in 2021, thus they can have iPhones and 'NORMAL' clothes and shit if she wants), she plays an Evanescence song at full volume. Luna Lovegood, who in this story has become a prep (completely missing the point of her character in canon, probably just because she's blonde? and she seems to hate them, as Draco is said to have dyed hair) wearing a pink mini, a slutty pink halter top, and Gucci shoes, sits next to giggling blonde preps. One does not know how Tara Gilesbie and Raven did it, but being Tara and Raven, they did. Maya gives them the middle finger and listens to some MCR, only to be greeted by her new gothic friends, who she swears at, only to apologize and tell them to 'sit down, my bitches'. Cho, now called 'Dementia' after her middle name is there (are you sensing a pattern with all the characters with "Dementia" in their name in Tara's writing?) as are Ginny and 'Virginia', aka Tara. Ginny wears a sexy black corset dress with red lacing, pink fishnets, and black high heeled boots. She also wore black lipstick and eyeliner and her hair was dyed blood-red, with black tips. Dementia has new purple streaks in long, silky ebony hair and wore a torn black MCR t-shirt, a ripped black and red plaid mini, safety pin earrings and black combat boots with heels. As her friends sit down, she notices Draco Malfoy is sitting behind her. Once again, his character has become gothic. His hair is dyed black and slicked back "(a/n: kinda like Tom Felton in the first movie)". His eyes are icy blue and suggest inner depths of darkness. Maya talks with her friends for a while and Dementia thinks that Harry and Ron will be loving her new look. When it's time to get off the train, Maya thinks she might have seen a boy in leather pants, a leather jacket, black hair and blue eyes smile at her. Thankfully, there were no more chapters. Differences from the Original Whereas in the original series Hermione was a muggleborn witch, this rendition of her is at least a half-blood and a vampire whose parents have tragically died before the course of the story. Also unlike her canonical counterpart, B'loody Mary shows no interest in books and does hard drugs along with her friends, whereas the original Hermione would have never broken Hogwarts' rules without a good reason. Nor would she murder someone for being a "prep". Another change in her character is her transfer from Gryffindoor to Slytherin and being friends with Draco Malfoy, Crab and Goyle whom she passionately despised in the Harry Potter series. She also gets along "grate" with Trevolry, even though in the books she disliked her and finally dropped divination at the end of The Prisoner of Azkaban. References Artist Depictions my_immortal_chapter_10_by_chaziebaka-d2h66de.png|B'loody Mary in the My Immortal Comic. Bloody Mary.png|B'loody Mary in the Sims 3 machinima b__loody_mary_smith_by_cathy123-d3j7je3.png Ebony_and_B__loody_Mary_by_xEbonyxJade.jpg b__loody_mary_smith_by_cherry_antoinette-d2xhf3q.jpg B__Loody_Mary_in_Chapter_8_by_heartdreamerz.png Category:Characters Category:Goffs Category:Satanists Category:Hogwarts Students